


Stormy Weather

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maggie and Glenn divorce and go their separate ways Maggie finds herself drawn to Daryl Dixon. While trapped in a house on a run in stormy weather they get close. Too close for their comfort. Will they be just bed buddies or will it turn into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amicable Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved this pairing but that damned Maggyl scene in 'Them' really got me needing to write some Maggie/Daryl.

**Maggie** Greene lay on the edge of the guard tower starting up at the sky. It was nearing noon on a hot June day. There were bees buzzing, and birds chirping, and it was easy to imagine the world was as it had been before the outbreak and civilization had tumbled like dominoes. Any second a jet would streak across the sky. Her iPhone would beep. It would be her friend Hadley calling to invite her to a party on campus. It was her senior year at UGA where she studied pharmacology, and she could have a little fun.

 

That fantasy was easily forgotten in the face of the truth. The gate opening, the snark of walkers trying to get close as Daryl drove through, ruined the moment. Still, Maggie didn't move. She soaked up the sun and tried to imagine that the one good thing she had in this fucked up world, her relationship with Glenn, wasn't slipping through her fingers.

 

Distance was moving them apart and it wasn't going slowly. Had they gotten together too quickly? Had their limited options made them act too quickly? The love she'd once had for Glenn didn't burn as brightly. Then again, Maggie was sure all couples went through hard times. This wasn't their first fight but it was the first time she'd said hurtful things and not regretted them. This was the first time she'd considered what it would be like to call it quits without being afraid to want being single.

 

Was this what it was like to fall out of love with someone?

 

The very idea of life without Glenn, rather living in this dark world without Glenn, had always scared her. Now she was curious if she could do it. She thought she was strong enough to.

 

Maggie heaved a sigh and sat up. The prison yard was filling up. People were helping Rick and Carl water the crops. Beth and her father were taking Big Bess the cow for a walk. Carol was allowed out of her cell to help with the wash. She'd helped save them from the Governor's attack when she'd arrived with three strangers and they'd taken out the tank operator, giving Rick the chance to take out the Governor himself.

 

Glenn was approaching the tower. He was there to relieve her of guard duty. She dreaded his approach. Last night had been their worst fight ever. She doubted he felt guilty for the things he'd said anymore than she did.

 

Daryl Dixon caught her attention. He had been a lot lately. Not that he'd tried. The man had to either be a virgin, gay, or didn't see any of the women at the prison as potential sex partners. It also occurred to her he could be asexual. None of that stopped Maggie from finding him attractive, especially that body of his, and his face, his...everything really. He stood talking to Rick, his arms crossed, and Maggie wondered what it would feel like to touch those arms, hold onto them while Daryl had her against a wall...

 

Glenn's arrival pulled Maggie from such thoughts. He couldn't have gotten there too soon. Noon came in scorching hot. Maggie would have bet anything it was over ninety degrees. At least it wasn't too wet. Rain had been scarce all month and they had to take risks to go to a larger river outside of their territory since their own little creek was drying up in the heat. Still, Glenn brought along plenty of water as well as a large cooler.

 

"Where'd you get ice?" Maggie asked, momentarily forgetting that they weren't supposed to speak.

 

Glenn's jaw worked. "That guy, Eugene, he set up the solar panels. We've got the freezers working now."

 

He leaned over the rails after pulling out a bottle of cold water and downing it. She watched him, her own mouth parched, but didn't say anything. They'd really said it all the night before.

 

"I'll be moving my things out of the cell today," Maggie said.

 

She wasn't sure what sort of response to expect from Glenn. He simply nodded and didn't look back. Maggie would have thought such a response would have hurt, at least a little. He was okay with her leaving and all she could feel was relief.

 

 

They were 'taking a break' but Maggie wasn't sure they could mend their broken bond. She wasn't sure she wanted to, though she did know she wanted to be friends with Glenn again, someday.

 

"Do you think we'll ever be friends again?"

 

This time Glenn looked at her. It was just a momentary glance. She saw hurt there and she hated it. When he looked away she was glad not to have to look him in the eye.

 

"Maybe. I hope so."

 

He hoped so. That was good. That was a good sign.

 

"Glenn, I'm sorry--"

 

"Don't, Maggie. Just…don't. Okay? Not now. Not yet. We're both sorry, and we both know it, but I can't have this talk now. Let's just take this break like we agreed."

 

"Okay," she hurriedly agreed. She was pushing for too much, too soon. She needed to back off or she'd lose him forever in every single way. "Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

There was so much finality in those last words. They were saying goodbye to it all. When Maggie climbed down the tower and back out into the sunlight, when she walked up the path to the yard, she felt lighter than she thought she should have considering her marriage had ended. Maybe, after some time apart, they could find their way back and make it work, but honestly Maggie wasn't sure she wanted to.

 

Her marriage wasn't slipping through her fingers, it had fallen from her hand, and she was okay with it. She hurried to the cell she and Glenn had shared and began packing up her things. The first thing she did, however, was slip the ring off her finger and lay it on the bedside table before she set to work packing her belongings to move to another cell.

 

Maggie Greene was single again.

 

 

**The** worst part about living in a prison was the lack of privacy. A person couldn't have sex without an audience and smarmy looks the next morning. No couple could argue without the details flying all over the prison the next day. Maggie considered herself lucky that people weren't questioning her, and that they had the God Grace to pretend they'd heard nothing the night before, when she and Glenn had blown up at each other.

 

Ten minutes of sorting and packing and Maggie was done. She stood in the cell that would be hers alone now. It was dirty and dusty, having never been used before. She put her bag on the floor and looked at the bunk, made plans for taking it down and making a full mattress out of it. She thought of all that was to come, how happy she could be, but it got overshadowed by all of what she'd just lost and she began weeping.

 

"Maggie."

 

Maggie wiped her eyes and turned to Carol. "You dropped this."

 

She had Maggie's hairbrush in hand. She took it. "Thanks."

 

Carol regarded her and the empty cell. "I don't know what you think of me now, or how you feel about me and what I did, but I want you to know I get it. If you need to talk I'm here. It's ok to cry for what you lost, even if moving on is what you want."

 

Maggie nodded and wiped at her tears. "Thanks, Carol."

 

The older woman nodded and started to leave.

 

"Carol? Why did you do it?"

 

She hesitated before she turned back to Maggie. "I thought I could stop it from spreading. I thought I could save the greater good. I was wrong."

 

"Wrong about stopping it or wrong for killing them?"

 

"Both."

 

"Are you sorry?"

 

Maggie was surprised by Carol's response. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry that I was wrong that killing them would put an end to the sickness. I'm sorry they're gone. I'm not sorry for doing what I thought was best. I acted for the good of everyone. I'm not sorry for that. That's the truth."

 

Maggie watched Carol leave. Just like Carol, Maggie wasn't sure how she felt about Carol and what she did. She wasn't sure she ever would.

 

 

 

 

 **A** bucket of soapy water and a brush was all Maggie needed to scrub her cell clean. She threw herself into the job and by dinner she joined Beth at the pit for dinner. One of the newcomers, Rosita, was a good cook. She knew how to cure and cook the deer so that it was tender and almost tasted like pork.

 

"You okay?" Beth asked.

 

Maggie had a hard time meeting the gazes of her sister and father. She'd gone through a divorce and now felt like a failure, even if she was glad that it was over.

 

"I love you, sweetheart," her father said, assuring her. "No matter what happens you and Glenn will make the right decision."

 

She nodded. The truth was she didn't want to talk about it. Her family picked up on it and thankfully changed the subject to something a little more mundane. When Glenn took a seat by Rosita and Eugene and Rick she found it was easy not to hate him for getting a wandering eye toward the pretty new addition to the community. Nothing was going on-yet-but she knew it would be sooner or later.

 

She caught up with Daryl who looked freshly scrubbed and feel into step beside him.

 

"Howdy, neighbor. Mind helping me with something?"

 

"What's that?"

 

He looked tired.

 

"I need to get the top bunk down and make a full bed."

 

"Can it wait? I'm tired."

 

"Sure."

 

"First thing in the morning," he promised. He spotted and looked at her freshly scrubbed cell and her little bag of belongings, then looked at her. "You ain't gonna be crying all night are ya? Keeping me awake."

 

If it was anyone but Daryl she'd have gotten mad. She knew him, knew he was just being honest. Being himself.

 

"I'll try not to," she replied seriously.

 

Daryl nodded. "Good. I hate to hear a woman crying."

 

He disappeared into his own cell and yanked the curtain closed.

 

 

 

 

 **Maggie** lay in her cell and stared at the bottom of the top bunk. It was a warm night. Quiet. She heard new voices moan in the night, either from nightmares or sex. She heard snoring. She even smelled new scents, including some kind of spicy perfume she didn't care for.

 

She hadn't slept alone in almost eighteen months. Now she was lying in a bunk, by herself, and she missed having someone next to her. She didn't so much miss Glenn as she missed the company.

 

When she did get to sleep she had disturbing dreams of being outside of the gates of the prison all alone. There was no one there. Not even walkers. She didn't care about shelter, food, water, just companionship. She collapsed to her knees, crying, afraid.

 

She came partially awake in the dark. Someone was with her, a big hand on her back, posting her. The touch was awkward but well-intentioned. It was comforting. It wasn't Glenn. The hand was too big and so was the body next to her. She couldn't identify the shampoo but it was familiar. She thought it was Daryl but she was too sleepy to confirm it.

 

With the comforting hand on her back, patting, she was able to fall asleep, and this time she wasn't alone. This time Daryl knelt before her.

 

"It's okay. You're not alone."

 

She melted into his embrace, filled with affection and gratitude.


	2. Hot Water

**The** morning brought clouds and cool breezes.

 

Maggie brushed her teeth and showered before she went to the cafeteria for oats. She was exhausted from her tumultuous sleep. She sat down beside Rick and Daryl.

 

"I need you to go on a run," Rick said. He was looking closely at her as though he expected her to collapse or cry. It pissed her off. She was a woman but that didn't make her weak.

 

"Sure. What do we need?"

 

"I found a community that we ain't hit yet," said Daryl. "I could use a hand. We need bandages, peroxide, rubbing alcohol, flour, sugar, canned goods. Just whatever."

 

"Ok."

 

We may be gone a couple of days. You ok with that?"

 

She nodded. "I'll pack and get ready."

 

"Ok. Meet me at the gate in thirty."

 

 

 

 

 **This** was the first time Glenn didn't show to meet Maggie when she went on a run.

 

She saw him in the field talking with Rick and Carl as she headed toward the gate where the truck was parked and Daryl stood with her sister Beth. He was taking a drag from a cigarette and Beth was doing her best to avoid a plume of smoke that seemed to chase her regardless of where she stood.

 

"Everything ok?"

 

"Yeah. I just wanted to wish you a safe trip since he's too much of a jerk to do it."

 

He, being Glenn, of course.

 

"Beth-"

 

"He turned out top be such a loser. I swear I thought I saw that new woman, Rosita, leaving his cell. Or at least the area. It was really early this morning. He didn't wait very long to warm his bed with a new body, did he?"

 

Maggie laid her hands on Beth's shoulders. "Beth, you don't have to hate Glenn because we broke up. He's not a bad guy and it's nobody's business who warms his bed. Not yours, not Daddy's, not mine."

 

Beth couldn't believe what Maggie was saying. The look of disbelief on her face was touching in a lot of ways.

 

"I don't hate Glenn and I'm not upset if he's already found someone. Don't turn on him, Beth. He's a good man. He's just not _my_ man. Not anymore."

 

"I can't imagine you without him."

 

 _Me either,_ Maggie thought. She didn't say it but she felt it when she looked back to see Glenn turning away. He'd been watching her but didn't want her to know.

 

"Look after Daddy for me till I get back."

 

"Be careful."

 

Beth kissed her sister goodbye and waved at Daryl who just nodded and climbed behind the wheel.

 

"About time. I thought you two would never shut up."

 

Maggie rolled her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 **Familiar** scenery gave way to unfamiliar territory. After almost ninety minutes Daryl pulled to a stop in a cul de sac and shut the truck of. He tucked the keys into the visor and they climbed out.

 

The houses hadn't fared well without people to tend to them. The grass was chest high, the windows were broken in nearly all the houses, either from people squatting or storms blowing debris. It was quiet. Occasionally she heard a chirping bird, or bees, but otherwise Maggie found the area quiet as a tomb.

 

The first house they entered had four walkers inside. Daryl killed two, as did Maggie. They'd been a family. Husband, wife, two little girls. Maggie didn't often feel emotional about walkers. Not anymore, but these four made her throat clench as she took out the father and one of his daughters.

 

What had their lives been? How had they died here? Maggie looked at the child at her feet. She couldn't have been more than eight or nine.

 

"They must have done all they could to keep their family going. Probably starved to death."

 

Daryl gazed down at the bodies. "No...they killed themselves. Probably poison. Jim Jones shit."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"See those cups?"

 

She saw a pitcher on the table. Open packets of Kool-Aid on the table and some sugar. She saw the cups, the overturned chairs.

 

"There's no injuries on the bodies."

 

"You're really smart."

 

She sounded so genuine that Daryl knew it wasn't an underhanded insult. He shrugged. "The signs are all there. You just gotta know how too read 'em."

 

The rest of the house was clear of walkers but had a lot of good stuff to scavenge. Apparently no one had been willing to raid this house because of the dead family that had lived in it. Perhaps it was the prospect of fighting four walkers, or killing two little girls. Whatever the reason the shelves were fully stocked and so were the medicine cabinets and a first aid kit.

 

Maggie went to the garage and checked out the Buick parked there. It had a full tank.

 

"We can take it back," Maggie suggested, when Daryl came to look over the tools. Everything was neatly organized. He selected what was useful and nodded.

 

"Yeah. An extra car won't hurt. Not since that piece of shit Ford died."

 

"It was a thirty year old car," she pointed out.

 

Daryl shrugged and put the tools in the trunk. "Let's load up the truck."

 

 

 

 

 **The** next few houses were disappointments as far as food went. They found a few tubes of antibiotic ointments, some tampons that Maggie eagerly grabbed up, condoms, shampoo, soap, and dishwashing liquid.

 

"There's a lot of useful stuff we can come back for later."

 

Daryl grunted and looked up at the sky. "We got five houses left but it's getting dark. I say we camp in the first house. We can be done and headin' home by noon."

 

"Yeah. I found some candles in the kitchen cupboard. We can use those, save our flashlights."

 

Once they boarded up the windows and covered them to keep light from the candles from being visible outside they set to work on sleeping arrangements. It had been a hot, exhausting day. Maggie itched from sweat drying on her skin.

 

"Wonder if they have a well?"

 

"Most people in this area do," Daryl commented.

 

In the kitchen Maggie tested the taps, happy to see them come on. The water ran brown until the pipes cleared. She tried the stove. It was a gas range that still worked. Maggie rushed back to Daryl.

 

"There's hot water, Daryl! Let's take a shower!"

 

Daryl turned to her, his body stiff. Maggie realized how her words sounded, as though she were inviting him to shower with her. Taking a steamy shower by candlelight with Daryl didn't sound like a bad idea but she wasn't about to suggest it. He'd get embarrassed and reject her anyway.

 

"I mean separately, not together."

 

"I know what you meant."

 

"I'll go first."


	3. Peace and Rest

**The** hot water was like something from a dream. Maggie stood under the stream and enjoyed the heat but she also hurried to get clean because she didn't want to hog all the hot water and leave Daryl with a cold shower. She rinsed the soap from her hair and skin before shutting the water off and then going into the bedroom to look for a towel, which she'd forgotten to grab before hopping into the shower. That was an hold habit of hers. She used to have to yell for Beth or Annette to bring her a towel and she smiled at the memory.

 

Annette…she'd really become fond of her stepmother before the end came. They'd become true friends even though she never thought of the woman as her mother as Beth had. Annette would sometimes just bring an extra towel in so Maggie wouldn't have to holler for one and disturb the whole house.

 

Now she stood in the bedroom, looking through the closet, and she found a dusty towel that she used to pat dry. Her clothes were a tiny bit smelly but that couldn't be helped. She got dressed and then went to the living room, which was just off the first floor bedroom that had the half bath, and told Daryl the shower was free.

 

"A hot shower," Maggie said. "I feel like I'm floating."

 

Daryl snorted. "I almost never had hot water growing up."

 

She stood looking at him, waiting for him to elaborate, but he seemed to think he'd shared too much as it was and he left, disappearing into the bedroom. A moment later she heard the water come on. She could just see him in that steamy water, naked, the water cascading over his rippling muscles. She began to moisten at the thought, a familiar ache beginning to throb deep inside, so she put such thoughts off and rushed to the kitchen to put on a kettle. She'd boil their drinking water while she looked through the cabinets again. She found an unopened can of coffee and a box of orange pekoe tea.

 

Once she'd boiled their drinking water she contented herself to boil some water for tea and made them a couple of cups to go with their dinner of canned corn and peas and stale crackers. She'd sat down with the tea when she saw Daryl cross through the bedroom, also looking for a towel.

 

He was completely naked. She hadn't shut the bedroom door all the way and he hadn't noticed it. She knew Daryl wasn't the type to flash her, pretending it was an accident. She cautiously peered in at him, drinking in every inch of his flesh, from his dripping hair to his big feet. The man had hardly any fat on his body. If it wasn't muscle bulging it was bone. Her eyes lingered on his profile, his side to her, as he searched a drawer for something to dry off with.

 

Slowly Maggie's eyes slid down the side of Daryl's body until she reached his cock, which hung flaccidly. It was thick and she imagined he swelled to an impressive length and girth when he was fully erect. He also had heavy balls, so much bigger than anything she'd ever seen before. In fact, all of him was bigger than anything she'd ever seen before. That needy ache began to throb in earnest now and her thighs clenched as she imagined him atop her, pumping hard into her, filling her up and stretching her to her limits.

 

Daryl found a towel and Maggie stepped back, out of his line of vision should he notice the door was cracked open and spot her peeping at him. She listened as he got dressed before she sat down and doled out the peas and corn and crackers and sat down on the couch to enjoy the feast she'd laid out on the coffee table.

 

When he emerged from the room she asked about the shower. He shrugged.

 

"It was good," he said.

 

Her eyes kept wandering to his body. She'd just seen every last inch of him and she wasn't in the mood for dinner as much as she was in the mood to jump Daryl. She sipped her tea as he sat down across from her and she nearly choked when she looked back at him.

 

His dick was laying to his right, on his leg, clear as daylight. She found herself staring, the throb between her legs intensifying. God, what was wrong with her? She and Glenn hadn't had sex in three months but she shouldn't be this horny, especially for a man she'd never really been close to.

 

"Maggie?"

 

She looked up at Daryl, who'd apparently been saying her name. She was barely able to look him in the eye. If he only knew the thoughts she was having about him he'd leave and sleep in the truck.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I heard something," Daryl said. "You okay?"

 

"I'm fine. What did you hear?"

 

He nodded at the door and got his gun ready. She stood, knife in hand, her body at war with the current situation. There could be danger but all she had on her mind was fucking. She wanted a good lay so badly but at the same time she wasn't willing to die from distraction.

 

"Three walkers on the porch," Daryl whispered after coming back to her. "They're wandering. They don't know we're in here, I don't think."

 

"We'll be quiet," she said. "Maybe they'll go away."

 

There was a noticeable flash of light and then a loud, close clap of thunder that made her jump.

 

"Just thunder," Daryl said. "Storm probably gonna blow up."

 

"The rain will make it easy to sleep tonight," she said, hoping to strike up idle conversation to distract herself. She and Daryl finished their food and then sat back as the rain began to beat against the roof and the windows. It was an intense storm, blowing in hard. Out of curiosity she went to peep onto the porch. A flash of lightning revealed that the walkers had stumbled away, confused by the noise.

 

"Glenn and I used to…"

 

Daryl watched her, leaning back in the chair, arms crossed. "Used to what?"

 

"It doesn't matter."

 

He wasn't going to press. That wasn't his style. She wanted to talk because she had been keeping her problems with Glenn to herself for too long. He wasn't the type to unload on, though.

 

"Go ahead, get it off your chest," he prompted.

 

He'd crossed his left leg partially over his right and was now jiggling his foot. He had no idea she had another clear view of his dick outlined in his jeans and that it moved every time he moved his foot. He was jiggling it and she cleared her throat, sipping at the now cold tea.

 

"Glenn and I used to like to do it when the rain came in. It's loud against the windows across from the cell and it would hide the sound," she explained. "Then we sort of…just stopped."

 

"Stopped what?"

 

"Having sex. Haven't done it in three months. I don't know what went wrong with us. First we stopped touching each other, then we stopped talking, then we…stopped. Then Rosita came in and he started looking at her."

 

Daryl wasn't saying anything. He'd started looking uncomfortable but he didn't object to the subject matter since he was the one who asked. She decided to shut up, leave him be, and make another couple of cups of tea.

 

After another hour Maggie called it a night. Daryl offered to take first watch and she went into the bedroom to sleep while he took the couch. The rain was soothing to listen to. Much better than utter silence and only the thud of her heart to listen to. Sleep came easily but the dreams weren't exactly comforting. She seemed to spend ages lost in an empty world, alone, calling out for anyone to come to her, to keep her company.

 

Once again it was Daryl who appeared in her dreams, walking toward her, hands outstretched. She ran into his embrace, begging him to promise he wouldn't leave her. He promised she wouldn't be alone and squeezed her close, his hands on her back, his body strong and warm and solid against hers. The dream slowly changed, she was roused by sleep by the howling of the wind and the loud claps of close thunder. It was still dark outside but Daryl was behind her, in the bed with her. She could tell by his breathing he was sound asleep.

 

Had she cried out in the middle of the night again and he'd come to comfort her? Maggie smiled. For all his tough talk, Daryl was one very kind man, a good man, as soft hearted as he was loyal and brave and sexy.

 

He was also rock hard, his erection pressing against her bottom, and Maggie slowly turned to face him, careful not to disturb his arm which was draped over her waist. She put her leg over his, bringing them as close as she could while he was still asleep. God, she felt awful for taking advantage, but his cock felt so good, promised so much pleasure, and she just wanted to feel something besides loneliness and sadness.

 

In the semi dark, with only the weak light of a single candle on the dresser, Daryl looked much younger than he was. He slept with the face of an angel. He wasn't so innocent, she knew. He'd killed living and dead alike to protect his own. She brushed her thumb over his lips, wondering how many women had tasted them. She wondered if she ever would.

 

Daryl was coming awake from the waist up. His hips felt her warmth pressed to him and he rocked slowly forward, his breath picking up. They were both still sleepy, him more than her. Still, he brought his hand to her ass and pulled her against him while his hardened member lazily pressed and rubbed into her. His eyes were closed but his face was moving toward hers.

 

Maggie got to taste Daryl's lips after all. He tasted like tea and tobacco. He smelled like soap. She intensified the pressure on his lips until he opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue inside.

 

Daryl moaned, the pressure and pace of his hips picking up. He kissed her back, his tongue lazily circling hers while his hand pulled her as close as they could get with their clothes still one. She withdrew and ran a hand over his broad shoulder. Daryl's eyes were open now, staring into hers, smoky with lust.

 

It wasn't until she reached down and stroked his long member with her hand that he pulled back, seeming to realize what was going on between them. Wordlessly he removed her hand.

 

"Daryl, it's okay. I want this. I want you. Have for awhile now."

 

He frowned down at her. "Ain't right. You just broke up with Glenn."

 

"Yeah. I'm single again. I need this. You need this. We don't have to fight it."

 

He allowed her to pull her hand from his grip and return it to his cock. She could see his pulse pounding in his throat, picking up speed as she stroked him. She pressed her lips to his again as she undid her jeans and worked them down off her hips, her panties following soon after. Daryl was pushing his down, exposing that long, hard shaft that she was aching to feel inside her.

 

Maggie put her leg back over Daryl and this time when he pulled her to him they were skin on skin. Their eyes drifted shut, enjoying the feel of simply rubbing against each other.

 

"This a mistake?" Daryl asked.

 

"If it is we'll figure it out later because I wanna make it. I need this. I need you," she whispered, sweat forming on her brow. She pulled her shirt and bra off, giving Daryl even more incentive to follow through when he saw the beads of sweat forming on her naked tits. He thumbed one, the calloused skin of his finger achingly delicious against her sensitive skin. She moaned and ground harder against Daryl, increasing the friction until he shifted and she took him in hand to guide him to her.

 

They both moaned, unable to stop it, as he slid slowly inside her. It was just as good as she'd imagined. He was so much bigger than what she was used to, and even though she was ready she was still kind of tight, not having had sex in months. She quickly adjusted, her eyes locked onto Daryl's as he began to roll his hips, pushing in and withdrawing so slow it was pain and pleasure all balled up into one.

 

Their tongues entwined, lazy and slow at first but picking up speed until Daryl's thrusts began quicken. She gripped his side, pulling him toward her while she used her leg to urge him on. He moved faster, going deeper, until he was pounding into her. Their cries would have drawn walkers were the storm not blowing in so intensely. She whimpered his name until he rolled her over and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He was riding her now, harder than anyone had ever ridden her before, his heavy, thick cock making her walls throb so intensely around him she couldn't hold back another second. She came, her teeth biting into his shoulder. Almost in time with her she felt him pull out and pump his load onto her thighs, his grunts breathy and high pitched.

 

When he finished he rolled off of her, his jeans tangled around his leg, his member wet with her juices, lying off to the right side of his belly, slowly deflating. Moments later, still in the darkness, Maggie kicked off her pants, used her panties to wipe up, and then curled back up next to Daryl to fall asleep.

 

This time there were no dreams. Just peace and rest.


	4. Cookin' With Gas

**A** loud clap of thunder pulled Maggie from a very sweet dream involving Daryl and that sweet mouth of his. She knew he was gone when she awoke and she wasn't surprised. She wasn' even sure if she was relieved or not. His absence measnt there would be no awkward morning talks, no avoiding of eyes...at least for a little while.

 

After using the bathroom Maggie waled over and scooped her watch off the nightstand. it was so dark she thought it was early but the watch read 9am. She felt a surge of annoyance. Why in the hell would he let her sleep in so late? They had five houses left to scavenge.

 

He was in the kitchen boiling water, his shirt off, hanging up by the regrigerator. He turned around and Maggie saw he had a cut on his shoulder.

 

"God, Daryl, what happened?"

 

"Keep it down. There's a ton of them things outside. I barely made it back without them seeing me."

 

There was blood all over his belly. None of it was his, fortunately. Maggie steered him to a table and wet a clean rag to clean him up. He snatched from her hand.

 

"I can do it. Don't need you acting like you're my girlfriend just because..."

 

"I'm not acting like your girlfriend, Daryl. I'm being a friend. Are you one of _those_ guys?"

 

He frowned at her as he wiped away the last of the blood. "I don'tknow what you mean."

 

"You fucked me and now you want to be a jerk to me."

 

"I'm always a jerk. You aint nothin special."

 

Maggie shook her head and struggled to keep her voice down.

 

"It was a mistake. We was blowing off steam is all," he said.

 

"Which one? A mistake or blowing off steam?"

 

"Both."

 

"Fine, if that's how you want it."

 

She jumped when a close clap of thunder rattled the whole house. There was a sound, like a hard rush of wind. Maggie and Daryl went to the window and looked out. Down the street a tree had fallen, covering over half the road, and another tree had caught fire. Despite the rain it had spread to the house it towered over.

 

Even worse were the numbers of walkers that had moved into the area. There were at least fifty milling about. They were confused by the sound, wandering around in the storm, looking for something to eat. Daryl and Maggie watched while they all headed to the burning tree and set themselves on fire. Thankfully the rain doused them out so they didn't become walking torches.

 

"We're trapped unless you want to make a run for the truck."

 

"I moved the truck in last night. Parked beside the car. We'll drive out if we have to but as a last resort."

 

"Last resort? We can just run them over."

 

"Tried plowing through a bunch of 'em on the medicine run. They got all jammed up under the tires. That could happen again and then we'd be trapped. Last resort."

 

"Your run, your call."

 

"You one of _those_ women?"

 

She just looked at him.

 

"Pouts cause I ain't confessin my love in the morning."

 

"I'm not looking for a commitment, Daryl. I just hoped we'd still be friends."

 

"We are friends. Just don't want stuff gettin weird is all."

 

"It's up to you how weird things get. I'm okay that we just had sex. No strings. Just a couple of friends blowing off steam.

 

With nothing else to do Maggie turned on the shower and let the hot water cascade over her now tense muscles. Daryl was front and center on her mind. Maybe she had made a mistake with him. She'd been too horny to think about the repercussions of sleeping with him. Now that it was morning and they were stuck together waiting for the walkers to head out she wasn't sure what she felt.

 

Maybe Daryl's bad attitude was best. He was a good man but, like a lot of men, he'd just wanted to bone with no strings attached.  Was that really so bad? She'd just left the longest, most serious, relationship of her life. She'd gone through a fairly amicable divorce but it was a divorce all the same. She was struggling to get used to being her own person. She needed to be okay with being just Maggie, not half of Maggie and Glenn. Until she was ok with that, with being just Maggie, standing unafraid on her own two feet, she could never enjoy a healthy relationship again.

 

She realized now that she'd been trying to become the Maggie in Maggie and Daryl. That wouldn't do either her or Daryl a damn bit of good. If she was honest she didn't think he was relationship material. They wouldn't get along. She needed someone who could open up, share, and wouldn't fear she'd judge him at every turn. It was doubtful Daryl could ever be that man.

 

"You gonna hog all the hot water?"

 

Daryl startled her. He'd stepped into the bathroom and had a very clear view of her.

 

"You lookin to blow off more steam or do you really want a shower?"

 

"Both."

 

"Both is your favorite word ain't it?"

 

She stepped from the shower. "It's all yours."

 

 

 

 **Maggie** found a dress that was a little big for her but functional. She took her clothes to the kitchen sink and began scrubbing them clean. She hadn't included a change of clothes in her bag, only her knives and guns and some tooth paste. She liked to keep her teeth clean. Daryl entered the kitchen, wearing only a towel, and used the other half of the sink to scrub his pants and undies while she did the same. They worked in silence until Daryl insisted he wring the water out.

 

In the back yard walkers milled about, getting soaked in the rain, and Maggie wished they'd just clear out so they could go home but she knew it would be slow going. Their only blessing was that the walkers had no idea there was fresh meat in the house.

 

With the clothes wrung out and hung up, Maggie set to making lunch. Daryl had brought some jerky and Maggie found a big bag of unopened potato chips. She heated up a can of green beans and they ate in silence.

 

"You keep staring at me," Maggie said, while she worked.

 

"I'm wonderin if you're naked under that dress."

 

She rolled her eyes. _Fuck Daryl once and he gets a potty mouth_ , she thought.

 

Though she did have to admit she liked his mind in the gutter. She was only human and he had a big dick and a good body and he was sexy and…

 

No. It wasn't a good idea to go there again. She pretended she couldn't feel his body heat behind her while she stirred the beans. She pretended she was annoyed when he turned the burner off and rested his hands on her hips.

 

"No, Daryl. It's not a good idea to keep it up. We're just friends."

 

"You don't want to?"

 

She shook her head. He grunted something that sounded like okay.

 

"You're sure?"

 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's just eat--"

 

His hand moved down her leg and then back up, this time under the dress, and she couldn't find it within herself to move or push him away. She knew what was coming as she felt his rough skin slide over her smooth leg and his fingers dipped into her curls. She was wet before he even got there.

 

"You absolutely sure?" he whispered in her ear. His fingers played over her clit and she spread her legs a bit wider while Daryl pressed his lips to her neck. His other hand came up to play with one of her nipples. It had hardened almost painfully but his caress felt so damn good.

 

"Damn it, Daryl…" she breathed.

 

He slipped his middle and ring fingers into her, hooked them, and began rubbing that sweet spot that she'd rarely had stimulated, dragging a moan from her mouth. He was hardening, pressing against her, his hips rubbing suggestively while her juices literally dribbled over his fingers and down between her legs, making a mess of her.

 

"Harder," she sighed.

 

"You want it rough?"

 

Maggie nodded and Daryl obliged, shoving his fingers deep and thumbing her clit at the same time, feeling her moisten even more and loosen to his touch.

 

"Shhh…" he whispered, his eyes on the walkers outside. The rain was steady but it wasn't as loud and they could hear.

 

Maggie bit her lip but she was unable to keep from whimpering as she felt climax approaching.

 

"Harder," she whispered again. "Harder…"

 

Daryl literally leaned into it, dipping his index finger in and pulling his ring finger out. He fingered her with all he had, listening to the wet sound of it, loving the smell of her arousal. He yanked the top of the dress down, exposing her tits. Maggie had such beautiful tits and he rubbed at them, hard, giving it to her rough like she wanted it.

 

Glenn had never touched her this way. He'd always been a gentle lover. He'd gone easy on her even during the heat of passion when he strove for climax, as though he thought she was too delicate to like it hard. Daryl had no such idealistic ideas about Maggie. She was strong and he knew it. She knew what she wanted and he had no problem giving it to her.

 

She gripped the counter as she neared completion, her moans getting louder. He clamped a hand over her mouth and increased the speed of his fingers, plunged deeper, harder, as hard as he could, his thumb rubbing hard against her clit until he felt her clench around him and her muffled cries subsided.

 

"My turn," he whispered, and hauled her around to bend her over the kitchen table.

 

He pulled her skirt up and dropped the towel he was wearing. He was hard, he was ready, and he parted her soaked thighs to push into her dripping pussy. He'd fucked her hard with his fingers but that was nothing compared to what he could do inside her with his cock. He took her against the table, putting his back into it, refusing to stop until he felt her clench around him again. This time he didn't pull out. This time he shot his load deep inside her, a carelessly loud cry escaping him as he felt his cum rush through him and deep into Maggie.

 

 

 

 **They** ate their food like walkers. Daryl remained naked; Maggie pulled her dress off, deciding it would get in the way later when they fucked again. She knew it would happen at least once before they left that house. What about at the prison? What would happen then? Would they just go back to how they were? Would they continue? Maggie liked the idea of a friend with benefits, of not having to worry about being in love, maybe even seeing other people since there were no strings attached. She'd let herself get attached to Glenn. She and Daryl wouldn't make that mistake.

 

"Fuck buddies," Maggie said.

 

Daryl nodded. "Fine with me."

 

She popped another potato chip into her mouth and crunched, listening to the storm pick up outside.


	5. The Love Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Daryl come home. Glenn doesn't react well to something he sees.

Maggie lay in the bed looking up at the ceiling and thinking about everything that awaited her back at the prison. There was the mess that was her relationship with Glenn, that was true. He would be there, skirting her orbit, and she would avoid him as much as possible. It would be awkward. It would be everything she didn't want her and Glenn to ever become.

There was also her father and sister, Rick, Carol, and all the others she loved. There were family and friends awaiting her reurn, worried that something had happened to her and Daryl. They may even be tempted to come look and find themselves facing a herd. She hoped they'd wait and give them time to get back on their own. They had no way of knowing that she and Daryl were not only safe, hidden inside the house with the walkers having no idea they were there, but they were actually contented, laying in a bed together, naked, coming down from a post coital high.

Carol...Maggie wasn't sure what was going on there but whatever Carol and Daryl meant to one another it couldn't be sexual in any way. If it was she had no doubt that Daryl wouldn't have touched her. There was one thing that she knew could be said for Daryl Dixon--he would rather cut his own arm off than betray someone who trusted him. He wasn't the kind of man who was ruled by his dick but who ruled his dick with an iron will.

Still, Maggie knew there had been something between them, at least on Carol's side. She knew a woman who was smitten and there had been a time when she was sure Carol was smitten with Daryl. She wasn't now. Maggie considered asking Daryl about it but decided it was none of her business.

He climbed from the bed and walked over to the window, peering through the heavy curtains. He turned to her almost at once.

"Get dressed. The road's clear. We can get out."

Maggie moved at once, filled with excitement, but after she dressed and ran with Daryl to the garage entrance off the kitchen she suddenly felt sad. This house had offered her a lot of good memories. Now she was leaving it behind to possibly be overrun by walkers.

The windshield wipers didn't actually work, for some reason, but the owners had kept the car locked up in a closed garage and they'd treated the windshield with some kind of chemical, probably Rainx, because the water beaded on the windshield rather than smearing it. She stopped the car and hopped out to grab the garage door and pull it shut. When she looked around, a few walkers had heard the clacking over the heavy rain and started stumbling toward her.

"What the fuck!" Daryl shouted from the window of the truck.

Maggie ignored him and ran to the car, climbing in and starting off, only clipping one walker as she floored the gas to catch up to Daryl. It was smooth sailing once they got going, leaving the walkers to stumble after them. She cast one last glance at the house she and Daryl had holed up in. She named it right then and there. The Love Shack. It brought  smile to her lips to think of it.  
  
  


 

 

The ninety minute ride home ended in the darkness. The gate was opened and they rode through and pulled up to the garage. The goods they'd brought home would be unloaded while they went in to rest up.

Daryl gripped her arm, halting her in the pouring rain. He was still pissed about her stopping to close the garage door, she could tell.

"What were you doing back there?" he demanded

"Careful, Daryl, I'm going to start thinking you care."

"Of course I care! Shit, you're part of the family! Why you close the garage door?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Can't we go inside? I'm freezing."

He wasn't moving, wasn't letting her go. He just stared at her.

"It's the Love Shack. It's ours. It's...I didn't want them getting into it, messing it up."

Just as she thought Daryl didn't get it. He just shook his head and let her go, leaving her in the cold rain to stomp into the prison. She followed after him, embarrassed now that she'd vocalized it. Perhaps it was stupid she'd risked her life to save something that meant more to her than it did to him.  
  
  


 

 

Daryl grabbed some clean clothes and headed off to the showers. He would miss having hot water to clean himself up with but he'd had plenty of icy showers in his life. Right now he just wanted to get his skin and hair clean and then get some shut-eye.

Maggie. God, what kind of fucking mess had he gotten himself into now? He knew better than to fuck a woman on the rebound. He knew better than to fuck a woman in his group, period, because he didn't want to end up in the same situation Glenn was in right now. 

No, he'd just had to go in and check on Maggie as she'd had another nightmare. He'd just had to be the good guy, the concerned friend, all because he couldn't handle seeing a woman in distress, especially when that woman was a friend of his. He'd also just had fall asleep behind her and wake up with her rubbing against his wood. He'd just had to be weak and fuck her because he hadn't been laid since the start of the outbreak and, if he was honest with himself, because he'd wondering what it would be like to tap that since he'd first laid eyes on Maggie on her daddy's farm.

He didn't like the emotion that formed in his chest when Maggie said she wanted to save the house because it was special to them. He hadn't wanted to leave the place behind either but it was stupid to hold on to such things. Life wasn't fair. Life didn't give a shit if you were happy or sad. Life did what it wanted and you just had to play along. That's what he'd do now. Play along. Forget the good memories of fucking a woman he really liked in a nice house. A house that would make a good home if they'd ever decide to leave the prison and colonize a town. That, Daryl knew full well, was a pipe dream.

The showers weren't empty, to Daryl's regret. Rick and Glenn were chating away about the tombs flooding and how they hoped the sandbags would hold up if this rain didn't go away soon. The same situation had happened last year and it had been a mess after the rain finally stopped. 

"You're back," Rick commented, seeing Daryl begin to pump his water for the shower.

"Yeah. We got held up in a house by a herd. They never knew we was there, so it was okay. Had food and water."

"Good."

Glenn turned to say something to Daryl, perhaps to ask how Maggie was, when he froze and started to stare.

"Eyes forward, Glenn. You ain't my type."

"Maggie is, though?" Glenn asked. He didn't try to hide the anger in his tone.

"What?" Daryl asked, wondering if his guilt was actually written on his forehead. Turned out it wasn't his forehead but his lower back.

"Don't play dumb, Daryl. You've got scratch marks on your back. I'd know those marks anywhere. Maggie's put them on me often enough!"

Rick looked wary and embarrassed all at once. 

"Did you fuck her?"

Daryl rinsed the soap off and looked to Glenn, wondering if the smaller man would attack. He didn't take Glenn's lesser stature to be a sign of weakness. He knew better. 

"How is that your business?"

"How is it...Are you fucking serious? Answer me. Did you fuck her?"

Daryl wasn't sure if he pitited Glenn or if he wanted to punch him in the face. He was butting in, acting like Daryl had stabbed him in the back while he was still with Maggie, when the truth was they'd walked away from each other and Glenn had very obviously been chasing after Rosita. 

"You and Maggie ain't together no more."

"Anymore you freaking illiterate piece of shit."

"Glenn," Rick said, speaking up for the first time.

"No, it's all right," Daryl said. "I'm gonna let that slide. Once."

Glenn stood glaring at him. His body tensed, his fists clinched, and Daryl saw the first blow coming a mile away. He dodged back but Glenn pressed him. 

"Glenn, Daryl!"

Daryl swung and caught Glenn on the jaw, sending him slipping back, but it did nothing to deter him from coming back after Daryl, landing a return punch to his gut, doubling him over. Daryl shoved forward and knocked the wind out of Glenn before Rick inserted himself between them.

"Stop it!" Rick shouted, pushing the men apart.

"You stay away from her!"

"She's not yours, Glenn. She can fuck anybody she wants!"

"Both of you, enough! You can talk about his tomorrow when you've both cooled off," Rick shouted. 

Thankfully both men backed off. Glenn threw his clothes on, and when he was gone Daryl and Rick rushed to do the same.

"You all right?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right."

"Next time wait till we're all dressed to start throwing punches, will you?"

Daryl half-cocked a grin and nodded. His stomach hurt and there's been a few moments he was sure he ws gonna hurl all over Rick and Glenn. Not that he had anything to vomit up. He'd digested his lunch and then worked it all off in the sack with Maggie. 

She was next to his cell, of course. He hoped Glenn wasn't around when he got there. He didn't need another fight to break out. Of course, his luck didn't hold out. Glenn and Maggie were arguing when Daryl arrived and he ignored them, going into his own cell.

"It's none of your business what I do with Daryl or anybody else," Maggie said loudly. She wasn't shouting but her voice carried clearly along the cell block. Great. Now his name had been dragged into their drama. He couldn'tt wait for the stares to start. 

"We haven't been apart for a few days and you're already fucking someone else?"

"You've been trying to get your dick wet with Rosita since before we divorced. Divorced, Glenn. You don't own me. Stop acting like I'm your property. You have your life, I have mine. Now get out."

"I just didn't think you'd be so quick to spread your legs--"

There was the sharp sound of skin slapping skin. She'd undoubtedly slapped the shit out of him. Daryl tensed. Glenn wasn't the type to hit a woman but as irrationally angry as he was Daryl was ready for anything. Instead of a physical fight he saw Glenn stomp down the stairs with his fists balled and his face red from the hit. 

Maggie appeared in the entrance to his cell. 

"You okay? God, you're going to have a black eye."

"I'm fine. Don't fuss over me."

She didn't want to listen. Daryl didn't like how much he enjoyed the feel of her fingers gently touching his face, making sure he was okay, doing the girlfriend thing. He pushed her away with more force than he intended.

"I said don't fuss!"

She withdrew, looking hurt and angry. "You know what? Fine. To hell with you. If you're gonna be an asshole every time I show some concern I won't bother."

She stormed out and Daryl collapsed on the bed. He'd gotten her to put some distance between them but it wasn't what he really wanted. Still, he wasn't going to try to get anything he wanted because his life had shown him plenty of times that it would dangle that carrot but never let him actually bite into it.


End file.
